


Сочельник

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean, Protective Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Праздники бывают весёлыми и не очень...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253259) by Soncnica. 



> В арте использован рисунок Maichan  
> 

Дин кашляет. Кашель какой-то ядерный - разрывает его лёгкие не хуже бомбы.  
Сэм пьёт кофе, попутно роясь в ворохе бумаг на столе.

Дин чихает. Брызги разлетаются даже сквозь прижатую ко рту ладонь.  
Сэм стучит по клавиатуре в поисках информации для новой охоты.

У Дина лихорадка. Он горит.  
Сэм волнуется.

Дина рвёт в ванной так, что внутренности выворачивает; он промахивается мимо унитаза.  
Сэм бегает по комнате, обгрызая ногти до мяса.

Дин теряет сознание… да нет, какой там обморок, просто его нос очень точно и очень быстро сталкивается с полом.  
Сэм чуть не получает инфаркт и при вопле: «Дин!!!» едва не откусывает себе пол-языка.

У Дина бред, но он не хочет лежать и бродит вокруг кровати, дрожа и открывая рот, как рыбка, вытащенная из воды.  
Сэм… ну, он многое узнаёт о брате. То, что смешит его до слёз, и то, что заставляет плакать по-настоящему.

Температура Дина к полуночи зашкаливает.  
Сэм кладёт полотенца, смоченные в холодной воде, под колени брата, под мышки и на всякий случай маленькое полотенчико на грудь. Сэм греет замёрзшие руки о тело Дина - горячее, как печка.

Дин стонет… нет, он издаёт звук, словно ест самый лучший на свете чёртов пирог. Потом всхлипывает и снова заходится в кашле.  
Сэм накрывает мокрой тряпкой лоб Дина; щёки брата пылают огнём. «Убирайся же, тварь!» - думает Сэм о температуре, как о живом существе. Он выходит из номера, чтобы найти ещё какие-нибудь таблетки.

Дин зовёт брата горячечно и надорванно: «Сэм…», но тот роется в импалиной аптечке и не слышит призыва.

Дин тянет руки вверх, будто пытаясь за что-то удержаться, но Сэм в ванной, и Дин хватается за пустоту.  
Воспалённое горло Дина едва пропускает воздух, таблетки непосильны…

Чёрт возьми!

Дин трясётся в ознобе и смотрит на брата глазами потерявшегося шестилетнего ребёнка.  
Губы Сэма растягиваются в невольной улыбке, но сердце разрывается: даже у маленького Дина никогда не было столь беспомощного взгляда.

Дин дышит так тяжело, будто неимоверный груз давит на его грудь.  
Сэм не знает, дышит ли он сам, но полагает, что рефлекс не подведёт.

Дина пробивает обильный пот. Он лежит на мокрых простынях, хрипит и неразборчиво стонет.  
Но… но температура начинает снижаться, и Сэм наконец-то слышит своё дыхание.

Дин мечется на кровати. Влажные волосы слиплись в ежовые иголки; глаза плотно зажмурены, словно от сильной боли.  
— Сэм… - выдыхает он и обмякает на постели.  
— Я здесь, - говорит Сэм и откидывается на спинку кресла.

Дин кашляет. Рука вываливается из-под одеяла и свешивается с края постели, пальцы подрагивают.  
Сэм встаёт, идёт к брату и укладывает его руку обратно. Кожа липкая и тёплая, но, слава богу, не горячая.  
Ему снова кажется, что Дину всего шесть…

Сэм пьёт кофе и терпеливо ждёт, когда брат проснётся, чтобы снова попробовать дать ему таблетки.

Дин спит-спит-спит, пока ещё один день не превращается в ночь.

Несколько раз Сэм отвечает «Я здесь» на Диново «Сэм?».  
Когда Дин наконец кашляет и чихает, пробуждаясь, и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на брата, Сэм говорит: «С Рождеством!»  
— Ага… - бормочет Дин и опять валится спать.  
Сэм подскакивает к кровати:  
— Нет, не отключайся! У меня есть подарки!  
— Порнушка? - с закрытыми глазами шепчет Дин. - Чудненько…  
— Таблетки и вода, - хмыкает Сэм.  
— Не умеешь ты веселиться…  
— Попытайся их принять, а потом спи сколько хочешь.  
— Фиг тебе…  
Дин всё же разлепляет тяжёлые веки и протягивает ладонь за лекарством.

Пока он давится пилюлями, Сэм подбадривает:  
— Настоящие подарки получишь завтра. Может, и ёлку тоже. Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
Дин слабо усмехается, усиленно пытаясь проглотить застрявшие в горле таблетки.

Дин быстро засыпает, а Сэм прикидывает, где бы достать ёлку посреди ночи.


End file.
